


The Agent and his Boy

by asmyviolingentlyweeps



Series: The SERAPHIM files [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, BDSM, Consensual Possession, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spy!Cas, alpha!cas, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmyviolingentlyweeps/pseuds/asmyviolingentlyweeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a spy for a branch of the CIA, codename SERAPHIM, responsible for finding and bringing in so called "Demon Dealers" heads of the assassin that plague the USA underground.  His latest covert operation is complicated by finding his mate in 17yo Dean Winchester while working at the local high school.  Now a Demon Dealer is out for revenge against Castiel, Dean is asking too many questions, the school is becoming near and dear to him, and on top of it his friends decide to show up in town to `help`.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Dean Winchester woke with a start, sweat pouring over his body, cock rock hard between his body and the bed and his slick was dripping from his hole down to his balls.  He whined low in his throat as his brother knocked on his door yelling that it was time to get up for school.  Dean felt like his body was on fire as he fumbled through his bedside table for the foil wrapped patch that would dampen his Heat to a tolerable level for the few hours he had school.  The icy cold patch had him sighing with relief as he threw on the first clothes that he found, racing out the house behind his brother.  
  
"That time of month?" Sam said with a slight sniff to the air.  
  
"Shut up, jerk"  
  
"Bitch"  
  
  
Dean slammed his locker shut, a mantra repeating itself in his head, `just one more class, man, just one more class than its the weekend and you can hole up in your room till it blows over, just one more class,"  
  
"Hey Dean! Oh wow," Jo said coming up to her best friend, "pretty strong this month?"  
  
"What gave it away?" Dean snapped irritated  
  
"Well wanting to throw you up against the locker is a big clue," She laughed, sympathetically patting his shoulder, "Plus your brother warned me this morning.  You might wanna put on a new patch before class, rumour has it that this new teach` is an Alpha with a capital A-L-P-H-A,"

Dean growled, "Great, just what I need today another knot-head sniffing my ass"  
  
"Hey!" Jo slapped him lightly.  
  
"No offense, but you, Benny and even my little brother are all Alphas, and I'm stuck being an omega?" Dean asked rhetorically, "just doesn't seem fair,"  
  
"Just wait till you find your Mate," Jo said soothingly as he walked off towards to bathroom, "then you'll love it,"  
  
Dean just snorted in reply.  
  
  
Ten minutes later Dean walked into his history class only to back into the door at the sight of their new teacher.  He really shouldn't have screamed Alpha like he did, not with rumpled clothes, a crooked tie and that old and worn trench coat.  He did though, as eyes the color and depth of the ocean pierced daggers through Dean as a low and rough voice asked, "What, pray tell, kept you from coming to class on time boy?"  
  
Dean swallowed, trying desperately to ignore the tightening of his pants and the fire that started a slow crawl through his veins.  In the back of his mind he was screaming at his patch to start fucking working already, while the front just wanted to drop to his knees.  A low whine came out of his throat as he barred it to the advancing Alpha, unsure what was going on but sure he wanted it to go on for some unknown reason.

Castiel Novak heard the furious whispers of the class as he bent his 6` 4" frame to smell the delicious scent that enveloped the short omega.  Who in their right mind sent their omega son, especially one with such pretty eyes and cocksucking lips, out of the house in heat without a patch?  All Castiel wanted to do was bend him over and breed him hard.  That's when he noticed the scared look on the boy`s face and he forced himself to take a step back even as the little sprite arched towards him with a whimper.  That arch sent a new sent through the air.  
  
Chemicals.  Harsh enough to sting Castiel`s overly sensitive nose, on a hunch and with his heart suddenly pounding much harder than should be possible as it dropped to his stomach Castiel lifted a hand to the back of the boy's neck and felt the now warm plastic of the overwhelmed patch.  
  
"Class dismissed," He barked out, pulling the boy by his hips over to Castiel`s desk and sitting him on it as he rushed the students out and opened the windows, needing the fresh air to calm the hormones raging through him begging to fuck, to claim, to mate.  He breathed deep trying his best not to sigh or growl or otherwise frighten his young mate anymore than he already was.  This was the last thing he needed on this mission but he couldn't deny that a part of him was ecstatic to finally have found his mate. Ok most of him was, his life as an agent of the CIA was lonely at best, his only friends the few other agents in SERAPHIM and no lovers for the past six, no seven years, since he joined up.   His mate being the picture of sex didn't hurt any either.  
  
  
Dean gulped as the last student fled and the Alpha turned back to him with a serious look.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Dean, Dean Winchester," He stammered out trying desperately to not let the teacher see how bad his Heat was hitting him.  His patch must be faulty, yeah that was it, a faulty patch -nevermind that there was only a dozen known cases of that ever happening- because  there was no way that this guy was his... his mate!  
  
"I'm Mr. Novak, but it would be better for you to call me Castiel,"

"Why?" Dean asked, heart in his throat as the Alpha -no, Cas, his mind supplied- came over to him, hands on either side of Dean.  
  
"I think we both know why, Dean," Castillo growled, pulling Dean's short hair back and kissing him roughly, feeling the psychic-link of mates slam into place in preparation of their mating and merging of souls.

 

Jo ran through the halls towards the library where Benny worked last period of the day, giggling like mad.

"Whoa  suga` what's the rush?" Benny chuckled as she came in and skidded to a halt in front of him where he was shelving books.

"Dean's. Found. His. Mate!" She jumped up, "and its that new teacher too, Mr. Novak or whatever,"

Benny grimaced, "Shit,"

"What's wrong?" Jo asked concerned

"He's bad news," Benny said quietly, shaking his head as he remembered the man who'd taught his first period, "Not sure how, or why, but he can't teach to save his life and there's just sumthin` about him... he's hidin` sumthin`"


	2. Chapter 2

There were laws about this sort of thing, of course. But at the moment Castiel couldn't care less, Dean's scent swirled around them and the little Omega gave as good as he got, hips bucking up against Castiel as little whines poured from his throat.  It was all Castiel could do to pull away, only to have Dean`s lips attach to his neck, kissing and sucking softly, hands tearing that damned crooked tie off  in desperation.

"Dean," Castiel groaned out, pushing him away firmly but gently, "I know how you feel but you need to stop,"

"No, no," Dean whispered, pressing himself up against  _his_ Alpha, "Please... need,"

Castiel`s heart turned over and the stark, raw need shining in Dean's eyes.  Lowering his lips back to Dean`s he softly ran his hands down to where his worn jeans tented roughly.  Parting them reverently he took Dean's member in hand and jerked it fast, deepening the kiss just as Dean broke it to bury his head in Castiel`s neck, panting harshly as he came with a shudder. They stood there for a minute as Castiel willed his own erection away. By the time he managed that Dean was snoring softly and the bell signalling the end of the school day sounded.  Chuckling he carried him through the now empty halls to the office before briefly explaining the situation and leaving.  Finding his mate didn't change that he had a job to do, and an informant to meet.

 

Dean woke up with a groan, feeling the familiar rumble of his dad's truck under him.  Blinking his eyes open he sat up, "wha...? Where...?"

"What the hell were you thinking, Dean?" John Winchesters harsh and angry voice demanded as he pulled the truck into the driveway.

"Yeah, cause finding my  _mate_ was a choice," Dean did his best to snarl back when the wolf in him wanted to bare its neck.  By law his dad wasn't his Alpha anymore, and he'd taken enough of this shit.  His heat was starting to warm back up, and all he wanted was to find, what was his name? God this was fucked up, he groaned slamming the door to his room and laying down on his bed, pulling the blankets and sheets off and turning the fan on full blast, holding back tears that his mate had just dumped him off at the office and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to moving I've had no access to the internet, but this story is close to being finished all I have to do is type it up and post it, posting will happen sporadically when I have the time to get it down... also this seemed longer on paper...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The bar stank of urine and stale smoke, making Cas wrinkle his nose and cast dubious glances around him as he waited for his informant to show up.  He rather be a million other places than here, namely claiming his young mate.  Unfortunately Meg said that her information was important, and if it made her come out of hiding than it likely was.  He settled back in his seat, slowly draining a beer as she came in.  She had dark, curly hair this time, and was dressed like some post-apocalyptic warrior.  Castiel sighed, Meg dressed like that was never a good thing.

“Heya Clarence,” She said sitting down with a smirk and grabbing his beer before taking a long swig of the amber liquid.

“What do you have for me?” Cas demanded, having no time for her games.

“Ever heard of patience?” She quirked an eyebrow before pulling a file folder out of her messenger bag and passing it to him, “Crowley’s upped his security, and he’s sending more people out to hunt down those of us who’ve quit,”

“So?” Castiel asked, quickly scanning the file, “You wouldn’t have called me here if that’s all you had to pass along,”

“No, that’s not all…” Meg looked around quickly before lowering her voice, “Rumor has it that Lilith’s looking to break Lucifer out, and she’s got help this time,”

“No one can break Lucifer out,” Cas growled out, annoyed.

“Lilith could, and you know it too, all she needs is the right person helping her and suddenly poof! Luci’s out in the general population again.  I think that’s why Crowley’s becoming so paranoid, and if he believes that it’s going to happen, well… That doesn’t look too good, does it?”

“You’re wasting my time,” Castiel said getting up, anger pulsing through him.  He left his mate for this? Some rumors and hearsay about something that’s not going to happen?

He was almost out the door when he heard Meg call out, “Oh, and Cas?”

“What?”

“Azazel escaped, and we’ve no idea where Ruby is.  You’re going to be number one on their hit list, so I’d watch my back if I were you,”

He left without another word.

Castiel looked at the small house where his mate resided.  He took a deep breath and headed up the walkway.  Hoping his small mate would understand he knocked at the door and waited.  A boy, larger than his mate and obviously an Alpha answered the door taking a discreet sniff before wrinkling his nose and asking harshly, “What do you want?”

Castiel sighed. Great. Just what he needed, an over-protective Alpha-sibling getting up in his mating.

“I’ve come to see Dean,”

“Too bad, he left,” Sam lied and went to close the door, nearly growling when Castiel stuck a foot in between it and the frame.

“Please, where has he gone?”

“What’s it matter to you, huh? You just dropped him off like garbage in the office! You have no rights to him as far as I’m concerned,”

“Well good thing what you think doesn’t matter, now where. Is. My. Mate.” Castiel said fixing Sam with a dominating stare.  Sam just stared back until they both heard a voice come from inside.

“Sammy? Who is it?” Dean called out, feeling compelled to come downstairs despite wanting to just wallow in his misery.  He stilled though when Sam opened the door to reveal Cas standing there.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said, moving past Sam to gently gather Dean’s tense form in his arms, “I’m sorry I had to leave you at the office but it was necessary,”

Dean just snorted, but buried his face in Cas’ shirt, inable to stop himself or his body’s natural reaction to being so close to his mate.

“I thought perhaps you would like to go out and eat somewhere?”

Dean just pushed his hips against Cas and whined softly, incapable of thought let alone speech.  Cas just chuckled softly, picking Dean up and carrying him to his car, ignoring Sam’s sputtering protest. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To whoever is still reading this: you have my deepest apologies. Until about three hours ago I didn't have my own laptop and in a house of techno-addicts, getting to use anyone elses was on par with rocket surgery. HOWEVER I HAVE THE BEST UNCLE IN THE WORLD AND GUESS WHO GOT HER OWN LAPTOP NOW BITCHESSSSS.
> 
> That would be me.
> 
> So without further ado - Chapter Four.

They almost didn't make it back to Castiel's small rental house. Dean whimpering and pressing against Castiel the entire way there, his lips pressed against Cas' neck the most beautiful plea's falling from them. Castiel screeched to a stop in front of the house, throwing the truck into park as he pulled Dean out of it. Castiel carried him into the house and down the hall to his room. After his meeting with Meg he'd been unable to stop himself from going to the closest Bed, Bath, and Beyond, and buying every pillow and blanket that he could fit in the bed of his truck. It was a part of an Alpha's pride, a show of how he could take care of his Omega, and for Castiel it was very important; he wasn't at his true home back in The Garden of Eden, Kansas, and as such this house wasn't important to him before finding Dean. It was just a place he was storing his shit and sleeping. Dean, however, was worth more.

So much more.

Castiel layed him down on the bed, which was little more than a mattress on the floor covered in enough pillows and blankets to make it look deliberate. Castiel carefully peeled the clothes off of Dean, nearly breathless at the lightly tanned, freckled skin that was soft as sin. Dean pulled at Cas', desperate to be skin to skin. Castiel just chuckled, pinning his wrists above his head and leaning down so that he could whisper in his mate's ear, "Be still Dean, or I'll have to tie you up,"

Dean just flushed and groaned, pushing his hips up against Castiel, nearly undoing his taunt-held control.

"Would you like that, boy? To be tied up for your Alpha's whim?"

Dean just bit his lip and looked away bright red staining his cheeks and the acrid smell of embarrassment flooded Cas' senses. Castiel nearly growled, freeing one hand to turn Dean to look at him, "Answer me, boy,"

"Yes," Dean said faintly, looking straight at Castiel and biting his lip.

"Good boy," Castiel said, pulling his tie off and binding Dean's wrists together, lacking a bed frame though... "Can you keep them above your head, my omega?"

Dean just nodded, then tipped his head back and whined.

Castiel took that invitation first softly kissing up and down before tonguing Dean's pounding pulse.

"Alpha, alpha please... Cas!" Dean screamed, pleading.

Castiel bit down savagely, sucking strongly to draw up a vivid mark before trailing his lips lower, to Dean's collarbones and then his nipples. Dean screamed again, this one wordless and inarticulate as his hips shifted while he came.

 

 

When he came too his arms were unbound once again and Cas was wrapped around him, snoring softly. Dean wriggled until he was turned around in Cas' arms, staring up at his alpha. He went over what had happened in his mind, and the distinct lack of a pain in his ass, and his heart began to pound again. Dean was shocked, to say the least, that Cas hadn't gone ahead and claimed him.

"You're thinking too much, Dean," Castiel said, shifting so that he was on his back, Dean sprawled over him.

"Why?" Dean spit it out fast, angry, confused as fuck.

Castiel sighed and flipped them over, staring Dean in the eye, "Because I'm not going to fuck my sleeping mate. That's not my kink. When I claim you, you'll be awake and begging for my knot, do you understand, boy?"

Dean felt his blood heating again, and he moaned, puckering his lips for a kiss. Castiel obliged him with a soft laugh, kissing him hard and deepening the kiss. While Dean was asleep he'd gotten rid of his sticky clothes and he nearly groaned at the feel of his cock rubbing across Dean's skin. Dean ran his hands down Castiel's back, urging him on and making him growl. Castiel was determined to make this first time - they're one first - perfect, and to start much like he intended to continue with his mate. That wasn't going to happen if Dean kept touching him and making him lose his control however.

Castiel broke the kiss, not allowing Dean's whines to draw him back. Instead he turned him over, and showed him another addition to the room, courtesy Dean's heavy sleeping habit. A simple metal hook, drilled into the wall, just perfect to binding Dean's hands to it. Dean moaned, pushing his ass back against Castiel's cock, slick dripping from his hole and sliding down to his balls, driving him mad and filling the room with his scent. Castiel growled, tying Dean's hands to the hook via his tie again.

But before they began, "Dean, have you ever heard of safewords?"

"Y...yeah?" Dean said, blushing again pushing his face down into the silk of the sheets. Why couldn't Cas just claim him already? Dean was tired of this soul-baring shit, no one ever mentioned this when they talked of mating.

Castiel had to stiffly the urge to demand to know who taught him about that, if anyone did at all, that was before and Castiel had no right to get upset over that, "Do you have one?"

"No... I've never actually..."

Castiel felt his beast purr at that, knowing his was Dean's first, "How about..."

"Apple pie?"

"Alright,"

"What... what do you want to do..." Dean asked, slightly scared, most of what he'd read, watched, was amazing to him, but some of it...

"After, Dean, right now all I'm going to do is tie you up and claim you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 10/10/2013 - This has been edited from it's original (horribly spelled and grammatically wrong) form and is now suitable for human consumption.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back through Chapter Four and fixed the mistakes that I found but otherwise the chapter contents are the same. So there isn't much of a need to go back and reread it unless you want to.

"C-Cas," Dean moaned, spreading his knee's farther apart, "Please? I need..."

"Shhh baby, daddy's got you," Castiel bit his lip, he hadn't meant to go there quite so soon, he'd rather ease Dean into that particular kink. He held his breath waiting for Dean's response, prepared for the fallout. Dean just bites his lip, hard enough to draw a tiny drop of blood, holding onto Castiel's tie as he rocked forward, sliding his overly-sensitive dick against the silky sheets. Being with his mate, the deep, spicy scent of him wrapped all around him, pushed his heat higher and higher. Castiel growled and grabbed his hips, pulling them up before running his large palms down the twin globes of Dean's ass. He pulled them apart slowly, revealing Dean's soaked and needy entrance to his gaze, the sweet, fresh smell rising over him and making him moan before leaning his head down and giving Dean one long, slow lick. Castiel savored the taste of his pretty baby, pushing a thumb in, and then the other, opening him up for his tongue.

Dean pushes back against that maddeningly hot tongue, knee's shaking and face buried in the sheets, "Daddy, more... need your knot, please,"

Castiel chuckled deeply, another gush of sweet liquid drenching his tongue. He took his time, gently stretching his mate out as he thrust his tongue in and out like he wished was he doing with his cock. Dean screamed and came, and Castiel stopped his ministrations, reaching up to grab Dean's hair and pulling his head back to a kiss. Cas placed the head of himself against Dean's opening, running a soothing hand down his back and flank. Dean whimpered, trying to push back making Castiel give a small laugh, "As I slide in, baby boy, you need to push out, do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Daddy," Dean panted out, eyes glazed with pleasure, head tipped back and lips looking for Castiel's. Castiel obliged him, kissing him deeply and he slowly slid in. Stopping a few times when Dean tensed up, so as to allow his body to adjust. It took every ounce of his self control to gently thrust in and out while Dean squirmed, mewling out and whispering pleas. He ran his lips to Dean's ear and then his shoulders, sucking up more marks and biting just hard enough to leave deep groves but not break the skin. Dean kept crying out, pushing back trying to take Castiel's cock deeper, harder, just fucking more.

"Pleeease, fuck me!" Dean screamed, unable to do more than try and entice his Alpha.

"Mmmm, I am Dean," Castiel gave him a harder thrust then returned to his slow, gentle pace, "Can't you tell?"

"Daaadddyyyy, harder, knot me up! Breed me! Please!" Dean just cried, tears of frustration dripping down his face, "N-need more,"

Castiel growled low, control snapping and he began plunging in and out of Dean, thrusts rough and fast, savage. His hands on Dean's hips holding hard enough to leave dark purple impressions on the pale, freckled skin. He leaned over Dean's back, and allowed both sets of his canines to sharpen and extend, feeling the glands beneath his tongue release the hot rush of mating hormones as he buried his head in Dean's neck and sank his aching teeth in. The mating bond snapping into place, showing Castiel just how much his little omega needed him, the fiery tangle of lust bouncing back and forth between the both of them until Dean came with a scream when Castiel's knot swelled and caught at his rim.

"Daddy! Yes! Fill me!"

Castiel thrust harder against Dean's tightening orifice, "Fuck, there we go baby boy, take all of Daddy's knot like a good, fuck, good little slut,"

"Yours, yours Daddy, your little slut," Dean came again as Castiel rolled his hips once last time, knot fully buried and stretching Dean to the point of pain as Castiel came in turrets of hot cum, again and again, the feel of his mate's slick channel pressed against his knot pulling his orgasm out. Castiel carefully stretched and untied Dean, laying them on their sides as his knot, rubbing insistently against Dean's prostate, drew another orgasm out of the tiny omega.

"D-daddy," Dean winced while he moaned, skin cooling and a bite of pain running through him at the nearly dry orgasm.

"Shhh, baby boy, I've got you,"

"How long?"

"Until my knot retracts?" Castiel shrugged and pulled the blankets up over them, "I don't know, I've never knotted anyone before,"

"What? Why not?" Dean looked over his shoulder at Cas, a frown on his flushed face, "Thought that was just what Alpha's... Well... Do?"

"No, I've fucked others, of course, but I saved my knot for my mate, for you Dean," Castiel kissed his temple.

Dean wasn't sure how to reply to that, so he just settled for smiling and pushing back farther into Castiel's embrace, the movement of his hips drawing a moan out of him and another shot of jizz from Castiel. His alpha, his Daddy, gasped out a little, wrapping his arms around Dean as they settled down.

 

 

Sam growled and punched the wall of his bedroom, watching the pale yellow plaster fall onto the carpet like small rain drops, "Who the fuck does he think he is?"

"Uh, Dean's mate, maybe?" Jo snorted and shrugged, "Dean may be an omega Sammy, but he does know how to take care of himself. Ya know?"

"While on his heat? And confronted with his mate?" Benny asked gruffly, "I'm not so sure he can... maybe we should track them down, just in case,"

"Yeah, ok, and get some answer and to who he is and what he wants with Dean," Sam said, nodding.

Jo just rolled her eyes, "I think you two are taking this way past where it needs to go. Dean's mated, that's great, we should be congratulating him not giving his mate a Spanish Inquisition,"

"Jo, no offence, but if you found your mate, you'd claim him even if he wasn't fully aware wouldn't you?" Sam asked, "You may not mean to, but it happens, and he's brother,"

Jo bit her lip, "All right, but be respectful, as Dean's mate he has a lot more authority over him than anyone else,"

"Alright then, let's go," Benny said with a chuckle leading the way out, glad he was still on that pretty little beta secretary's good side over at the school.


End file.
